This invention relates to slab slitting apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for facilitating the handling of heavy steel slabs during a slab slitting operation.
Slabs emanating from a continuous casting mill are typically cut into slabs which are thereafter selectively slit to produce the desired final slab division.
One prior art slab slitting procedure utilizes a slitting apparatus including a bed of rollers and a plurality of oxy torches movable selectively relative to the roller bed. A slab to be slit is loaded onto the roller bed whereafter the slab and torches are relatively adjusted to position the torches at desired predetermined locations for the slitting operation. Whereas this procedure is generally satisfactory, there is a problem in that the slabs, which can be extremely heavy, may inflict major damage to the rollers as the slabs are loaded onto the rollers, necessitating extensive equipment downtime and expensive repairs.